1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device is known which is provided with a semiconductor chip. A connection section is provided for the semiconductor device to electrically connect the semiconductor chip with another device. For example, the connection section is attained by bonding wires and interconnections of an interposer substrate.
A semiconductor device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2006-19433A)). The semiconductor device includes a plate-like interconnection body, a first semiconductor element provided on one of the surfaces of the interconnection body, sealing resin provided to cover the one surface and the side of the first semiconductor element, and a second semiconductor element provided for the other surface of the interconnection body. The interconnection body is provided with an interconnection layer, a support layer to support the interconnection layer and through electrode passing through the interconnection layer and the support layer. The first semiconductor element and the second semiconductor element are electrically connected through the interconnection body.
A print circuit board is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2008-159805A)). The print circuit board includes a first member which has a part mounting surface, a built-in part mounted on the part mounting surface and having a through electrode, a second member stacked on the first member through an insulating layer which covers the built-in part, a hole section provided for the second member and communicating with the through electrode of the built-in part, and an exterior part mounted on the second member and directly connected with the through electrode through the hole section. The through electrode is connected to so-called open pad that is not connected with another interconnection pattern of the built-in part.
Besides, Patent literature 3 (Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2004-327474A) and Patent Literature 4 (Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2006-301863A)) are known.